LEGO Star Wars IV: The Battle Continues
LEGO Star Wars IV: The Battle Continues is the sequel to LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars and the fourth game in the LEGO Star Wars video game series. Gameplay Most of the elements of the elements of the previous LEGO Star Wars game will be included. New Abilities New abilities include Force Jump, Force Wave and Lightning deflection. Central Hub The central hub of this game is the Jedi Temple. Here walke all the characters around. The player can explore more of the temple and its secret areas as the game progresses. Characters Many new characters are included. Levels Attack of the Clones Geonosis Arena *Characters: Anaking Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala, Mace Windu *Boss: Jango Fett Season 1 Ambush *Characters: Yoda, Lieutenant Thire, Jek, Rys *Bosses: 3 AATs *Enemies: Battle Droids, Droidekas Shadow of Malevolence *Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon Destroy Malevolence *Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, R2-D2, Padmé Amidala, C-3PO *Boss: General Grievous *Enemies: Battle Droids Rookies *Characters: Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Echo, Hevy, Fives Duel of the Droids: *Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, R3-S6, Anakin Skywalker, R2-D2 *Bosses: General Grievous, R3-S6 Cloak of Darkness *Characters: Luminara Unduli, Ahsoka Tano *Boss: Asajj Ventress Lair of Grievous *Characters: Kit Fisto, Nahdar Vebb, Commander Fil, Clone Trooper *Boss: Grievous The Gungan General *Characters: Jar Jar Binks, Commander Stone, Clone Trooper Jedi Crash *Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Aayla Secura, Commander Bly *Boss: Lok Durd/Defoliator Trespass *Characters: Anaking Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Riyo Chuchi *Boss: Thi-Sen The Hidden Enemy *Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Clone Trooper, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Commander Cody *Boss:Asajj Ventress Storm over Ryloth *Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano Innocents of Ryloth *Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Commander Cody, Waxer, Boil *Boss: AAT Liberty on Ryloth *Characters: Mace Windu, Commander Ponds Season 2 Holocron Heist *Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Jocasta Nu, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi *Boss: Jocasta Nu/Cato Parasitti Cargo of Doom *Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, R2-D2, Captain Rex, Clone Trooper *Boss: Cad Bane Weapons Factory *Characters: Luminara Unduli, Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee *Boss: Supertank Brain Invaders *Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Barris Offee *Boss: Barris Offee Grievous Intrigue *Characters: Eeth Koth, Clone Trooper, Anakin Skywalker, Adi Gallia, Obi-Wan Kenobi *Boss: General Grievous Lightsaber Lost *Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Tera Sinube The Mandalore Plot *Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Duchess Satine *Boss: Pre Vizla The Zillo Beast *Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Mace Windu *Boss:Zillo Beast The Zillo Beast Strikes Back *Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Chancellor Palpatine Lethal Trackdown *Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon *Boss: Aurra Sing Season 3 ARC Troopers *Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shaak Ti, Commander Cody, Captain Rex *Bosses: Asajj Ventress, Grievous Hunt for Ziro *Characters: Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi *Boss: Cad Bane Nightsisters *Characters: Asajj Ventress, Karis, Naa'leth *Bosses: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku Monster *Characters: Savage Opress, Battle Droid *Boss: Halsey Witches of the Mist *Characters: Asajj Ventress, Savage Opress *Bosses: Dooku, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi Overlords *Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano *Boss: Daughter, Son Altar of Mortis *Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Daughter *Boss: Ahsoka Tano Ghosts of Mortis *Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Father *Boss: Son The Citadel *Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Even Piell, Tarkin, Clone Trooper Wookiee Hunt *Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Chewbacca, Jinx, O-mer *Boss: Garnac Season 4 Water War *Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Kit Fisto, Lee-Char, Ahsoka Tano Shadow Warrior Darkness on Umbara *Characters: Pong Krell, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Commander Cody, Captain Rex, Dogma *Boss: Pong Krell Escape from Kadavo *Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex *Enemies: Zygerrians A Friend in Need *Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri, R2-D2 *Boss: Pre Vizla Deception Crisis on Naboo *Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi *Boss: Count Dooku Bounty *Characters: Asajj Ventress, Boba Fett, Bossk, Latts Razzi, Dengar *Enemies: Kage Warriors Massacre *Characters: Mother Talzin, Asajj Ventress, Karis, Naa'leth, Nightsister *Boss: General Grievous Revenge *Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Asajj Ventress *Bosses: Darth Maul, Savage Opress Season 5 Revival *Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Adi Gallia, Hondo Ohnaka *Bosses: Darth Maul, Savage Opress A War on Two Fronts Tipping Points Eminence *Characters: Darth Maul, Savage Opress, Pre Vizsla *Enemies: Bounty hunters Shades of Reason *Characters: Darth Maul, Savage Opress, Lom Pyke, Zilton Moj *Boss: Pre Vizsla The Lawless *Characters: Darth Maul, Savage Opress, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bo-Katan *Boss: Darth Sidious *Enemies: Death Watch soldiers To Catch A Jedi *Characters: Ahsoka Tano, Asajj Ventress *Boss: Barriss Offee (disguised) The Wrong Jedi *Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Luminara Unduli *Boss: Barriss Offee Season 6 The Disappeared, Part II *Characters: Mace Windu, Jar Jar Binks, Queen Julia *Boss: Mother Talzin The Lost One *Characters: Plo Koon, Yoda, Finis Valorum, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker *Boss: Count Dooku Destiny *Characters: Yoda, R2-D2, Serenity, Sadness, Joy, Anger, Confusion *Boss: Dark Yoda Sacrifice *Characters: Yoda, R2-D2, Anakin Skywalker *Enemies: Sith spirits *Boss: Count Dooku, Darth Sidious Ressurection *Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shaak Ti, An'ya Kuuro *Enemies: Sith spirits, Sith snakes *Boss: Darth Bane Endgame *Characters: Mother Talzin, Asajj Ventress, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darth Maul *Boss: Darth Sidious Revenge of the Sith Battle over Coruscant *Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi Chancellor in Peril *Characters: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Chancellor Palpatine, R2-D2 *Boss: Count Dooku Coruscant Besieged *Characters: Yoda, Mace Windu, Shaak Ti, Roron Corob, Foul Moodama *Boss: Grievous Battle in the Senate *Characters: Keelyvine Reus, Oppo Rancicis, Tera Sinube, Ki-Adi Mundi *Bosses: General Grievous General Grievous *Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Commander Cody *Boss: Grievous Showdown on Coruscant *Characters: Mace Windu, Kit Fisto *Boss: Chancellor Palpatine Operation Knightfall *Characters: Shaak Ti, Tera Sinube, Jocata Nu, Asajj Ventress, Depa Billapa *Boss: Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker Ruin of the Jedi *Characters: Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shaak Ti, Asajj Ventress, Luminara Unduli *Enemies: Clone Troopers Duel in the Senate *Characters: Yoda *Boss: Darth Sidious Darth Vader *Characters: Obi-Wan Kenobi/ Anakin Skywalker *Boss: Anakin Skywalker/Obi-Wan Kenobi Bonus Levels The Evil Emperor *Characters: Mother Talzin, Asajj Ventress *Boss: Darth Sidious *Enemies: Royal Guards Jedi Hunt *Characters: Darth Vader, Galen Marek *Bosses: An'ya Kuro, Shaak Ti, T'ra Saa, Tera Sinube The Emperor Returns *Characters: Luke Skywalker, Leia Skywalker *Boss: Darth Sidious Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images